Hugh Moves Out
The last episode of Life of a Hugh. Synopsis Hugh moves to Royal Woods to start college, much to his family's sadness. This is the series finale. Transcript It was a sunny June day. Hugh already graduated high school and was awaiting an acceptance letter to the Royal Woods Community College. He applied a few weeks ago and was incredibly pumped. Hugh awoke to an email from the college. It said: Congratulations, Hugh Lawson. You've been accepted to attend the Royal Woods Community College. Orientation week starts June 29. We can't wait to see you thrive at Royal Woods Community College. Hugh jumped up and down. Hugh: YES! All the sisters came in and saw him excited. Alana: What are you so happy about? Hugh: I'm going to college! Yes! Amanda: College? Where? Alicia grabbed Hugh's laptop. Alicia: It's in Royal Woods. Alicia turned to Hugh. Alicia: That's in Michigan.... In the US! Hugh: Duh. I knew that. Which is why a week ago, I got my passport updated. Anna: But we'd miss you so much! Abby: Yeah. Audrey: I hate to admit it, but you were an amazing brother. Ashley: Yeah! I'd hate to see you leave. Alison: This house will never be the same. Angela: I'll say. Hugh: Will you all just calm down? I'm not leaving until a week from now! Amber: I know. But we'll miss you when you DO leave. Alana: Yeah! Hugh: If it makes you feel better, I'll write you all the time. Amanda: Really? Hugh: No. I'll be incredibly busy. All his sisters frowned. Hugh: But I'll be thinking of you! Audrey: That's good. All the siblings hugged. A week later... Hugh was packing up his bags for college. His parents entered. Hannah: I can't believe you're really leaving. Aaron: Yeah! You're growing up. Hannah: Yes! My baby's headed to college! Hannah hugged Hugh and started kissing him. Hugh pulled away. Hugh: Mom! I'm not a baby anymore. Hannah: But you'll always be MY baby. Hugh rolled his eyes and rolled his suitcase to the front door. His sisters were in the living room and still sad. They went over to Hugh. Alana: We'll miss you. Amanda: Yeah. Have a good time in college. Hugh: I will. Angela: Be sure to try at least one sport just for me. Hugh laughed. Hugh: I'll do what I can. Abby: And watch out for... Vampires. Hugh: Ooookay then. Anna: And I hope you find a girl who's totally swell. Hugh: I hope so too! Alison: And take this picture. I hope you'll like it. Alison handed Hugh a photograph of the whole family. Hugh: I'll treasure this always. Ashley: And good luck. Hugh: I'll need more than luck, but thanks. Audrey: And I'm sorry for snitching on you all the time! I was a terrible sister! Hugh: Well, to be fair. I was no better. Sorry for causing grief in your lives, all of you. Audrey: That's okay. Amber: Yeah! Alicia started crying. Alicia: I can't believe it! You're really leaving. Alicia hugged Hugh. Hugh: Stay strong for me. I'll always be thinking of all of you. Hannah: Bye. And do your best. Aaron: That's all we ask. Hugh: I will! Now bye! Hugh hugged his sisters and parents and went out the door. A few days later, Hugh finally made it to Royal Woods. Hugh: Well. This is a new beginning. And I'm looking forward to what lies ahead.Category:Episodes